Branching and distributing cable cases of the telecommunication are known in the art. A case of this type is described in De-PS 23 20 268. The cable branching case is made of glass-fiber reinforced plastic or composite material and comprises two side walls, a door, a rear wall, a front door frame and a roof. The components are connected with each other over internal screws. Between a socket and the case, a rack frame is disposed. The door is hinged, on one side, over two swing hinges, and is provided with a doubleside bar slider lock. Sealing is performed over inserted rubber sealing strips and over a sandwich-type design.
It is disadvantageous with this type of design that time-consuming disassembly is necessary if the case has been damaged. Due to the missing repair possibility from the rear, the case is less service-friendly. The case has a high weight and a too high price-to-performance ratio. Further, there is no intended breaking point between the frame and the upper case portion.
In DE-OS 35 24 539, a case is described, which can be split up, in its diagonal, into two portions of nearly identical size. The case can be loosened over lugs from the socket.
In DE-GM 84 36 325 and DE-GM 84 36 323, there are described cable branching cases, which exhibit various door constructions and measures for sealing.
In all prior art cases, in particular cable branching cases, it is disadvantageous, however, that a modular design of the case in defined height units is not possible, so that an undesired empty space will result with partially occupied configurations. All cases are sealed in an insufficient manner and are little service-friendly, since the accessibility of the built-in parts is not sufficient. The cases have, further, no intended breaking points for limiting damage in case of too high forces.